ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor+Ren: TimeWarp: Predators and Prey Pt. 4 (Christmas Special)
Predators and Prey: Pt.4(Christmas Special) DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE FIRST OF MANY INTERACTIVE EPISODES IN VIC+REN! BE SURE TO PLAY DISTRACTION MUSIC ALONG WITH STORY! (The foursome stands at the front doors of the castle of Equinox.) Ren: Well, that was eventful. Victor: Sure was. Sasha: Without a doubt! Artix: Awesome. (Gang is in a circle) Victor: What now? (Fireball explodes in the middle of the circle) Sasha: Now we run from the vicious horde of crazed aliens. Vic, Ren, and Artix: Agreed. (the group runs from the aliens, then dives behind a rock, which promptly explodes.) Artix: Dang! What now? Sasha: We need a distraction!!! (Ren gives a devious smile) (Moments of dodging lots of lazers later, the group is at the Wrench's Hut) Artix: There has to be a Portal gun or an escape hatch or a GPS or something! Sasha: How's Ren holding up? (The three look outside. PLAY THE VIDEO HERE TO HEAR DISTRACTION MUSIC) Victor: Wow. Artix: Whatever he did, it worked.... Sasha: Think we can use him against Grandpa Max at lunchtime? (The gang goes back to searching) (LISTEN TO THE SONG FOR A BIT NOW AND KEEP READING WHENEVER YOU LIKE) Victor: Think I found something.... Sasha: What is it? Artix: It's A Vulgarian Disruptor...Put that down....... Victor: ?? What? Artix: NOW. Sasha: I think he's found a way home! What's wrong? (Artix freeze breathes the object to the wall) Artix: Don't touch it! Sasha: Look, I'm up for anything as long as we get home! (shoots mana beam breaking the glass) Artix: No! (grabs Victor and Sasha and throws them outside) KABOOM!!!!! Sasha: ARTIX! (Ren and the aliens stop dancing) Ren: NO! NO!!! Ren: (activates Eonotrix) Ren: ShipWreck! (Shipwreck punches his way through hordes) Ren: My god, my god. Artix, wake up..C'mon, dude. Wake up! NOW! (starts to cry, then stands and turns) I need to do it. You guys have a future.....Take care of Artix.... Ren: Guys, hold on. (smacks Eonotrix) (Stars engulf Ren) Ren: Alien X! (Sasha and Victor are amazed) Ren: Have a good Christmas. I'm not going to be here to enjoy it.... Victor: What? Dude...no! Sasha: No! Dont! There's always another way! Ren: Not this time... (Alien X claps his hands and sends the three back to the Plumber's Academy) Sasha: No, no, no, no! He didn't! No! Victor: Help me get Artix to the infirmay! Sasha: (weakly nods) (Later on, Sasha is in the closed, empty cafeteria around 12:00 at night. She is sitting on a bench when Victor walks in.) Sasha: (crying) Victor: Sasha..... Sasha: It's all my fault..... Victor: No.... Sasha: YES! IT IS! Victor: No, it's not. You didn't know. I didn't know. (Victor puts her hands on Sasha's shoulders) Sasha: (brushes his hands away) I put my friend in the infirmary. (stands up) My best friend is God knows where, and it's all because of me....(Tears fall to the ground) Victor: Look, I know it's hard. I've lost friends. I've lost relatives. I know how you feel. Sasha: No, you don't! YOU don't know what it's like! YOU never grew up without your parents. YOU never lived with the feeling that where ever you go, where ever you are, no one in the world, or any other place, not one person, not one alien. NOTHING.....cared about you....(She covers her mouth, suprised, then runs away) (Victor looks down, then pulls out a small red box. He stands there and holds it, then tightens his grip) Victor: Forget it.... (Throws box over to a corner, then a lone tear drops from his eye) (The box falls apart and opens to reveal a beautiful silver necklace, with a slip of paper adressed to Sasha) (Victor walks away) (Moments later.....Sahsa is inside Artix's medical room, sitting in a chair. Artix is still unconcious.) Sasha: I never ment.....(puts hand on top of Artix's head, then sighs) Sasha: I never ment to hurt you.....I was too busy thinking about myself.......and home.... (Puts head in hands, then sighs again.) (She then bends over to Artix's head and kisses him on the forehead) Sasha: Like you said to me once....get well soon.. (Walks out of the room, then walks back to the cafeteria, and finds something...) (Scene cuts to Victor outside on the ground looking up at the stars) Victor: If you can here me, buddy.....I just want you to know that, what you did was really brave. If you're still out there.....Thank you......Merry Christmas..... (Victor stands up and begins to walk to the entrance, which Sasha is standing in....) Victor: I...... (Sasha pulls out the necklace and stares at Victor) Victor: Sasha.... (Sasha runs up to Victor and kisses him, with Victor shocked. He stands for a minute, then kisses Sasha back.) Victor: Merry Christmas.... (The scene zooms out from the two kissing, to the sky, where a tiny star twinkles in the distance) END! This music is from The Mask, one of the best movies ever, and the song is called Cuban Pete! Category:Category:Episodes in Victor+Ren=Ultimate 10!